The War Yet Won
by RAINBOW.LOVE
Summary: [Lots of pairings] everyone is training and waiting for Sasuke's return which they expect after he defeats Itachi. Naruto starts having wierd dreams and akatski shows up. Oh my! Lots of funnyactionetc.
1. Chapter 1

Do not steal! Do not redistribute!

RATING:M (For coarse language and future adult themes!)

Description: The new team 7 wait for Sasukes return which they are expecting after he defeats Itachi. While they wait they train and tensions are high as everyone is tense about the threat of akatski and Sasukes return.

Pairings: NaruSai, SasuNaru, InoSaku. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! That right belongs to the wonderful Kishimito Masashi! I'm just "raping" them for awhile! 

Author's comments: the use of name suffixes won't be changed and I still use some words that are in japanese.  
Baka- stupid or idiot.  
Gomenasai-A polite way of saying "I'm sorry".   
Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), angst, OOCness, Violence, Possible Yuri (girlxgirl), etc. If you don't like it don't read it! Don't complain!

-------------------------  
Chapter one...  
-------------------------  
Sai sighed as he leaned up against a large sycamore tree, closing his eyes and letting the warmth of the air and the smells of fresh grass and flowers fill his mind. He listened to the sound of the light breeze wafting through the leaves and the calls of the native birds as they glided through the air or perched on the branch of a tree, when suddenly the sound of a kunai whizzing through the air caught his attention. He ducked, narrowley avoiding the kunai as it lodged itself into the thick bark of the sycamore ."Nice one!" Naruto laughed as Sakura scolded him for throwing the kunai. Sai stared blankly at them for a moment as they walked up to stand infront of him. "Is that a way to greet people? By making dangerous situations?" He asked quizzically, making a mental note to look up greetings at the library later. 

"No!" Sakura started to worry, "I have enough patients as it is thank you! I don't need Naruto teaching you to go around attacking everyone you meet!" He nodded. He was still going to look up greeting methods. Naruto laughed and they started their way on the dusty dirt road to the east training grounds. After about 10 minutes of silence Naruto's stomache got the best of him and he started to complain."Sakura-chan!!! I'm hungry!! Let's go to Ichiraku's first! Pleaaaaasssseeee???""No." Sakura replied flatly, her anger rising.  
"But I can't train on an empty stomache!!" Naruto wasn't going to ease up without a fight. Sakura stopped and turned to him, her hands on her hips, and her face a deep red. 

"After training I'll take you both out to eat, my treat, OK?!" She practically shouted, causing Sai to make a mental note that it was ok to yell at a friend if they were constantly complaining. Naruto jumped up gleefully and started rushing Sai and Sakura, "Come on! Let's hurry up and get things done so I can eat!" He shouted, once again complaining.

After about 20 minutes of Naruto's complaining, the sun's heat was pounding on their backs, and the suffering of having the dust of the dirt road clinging to their senses, they made it to the east training ground. Sakura rejoiced in the fact that she had had the sence to decide to go to the east training ground, which was at the edge of the forest, so the large trees that grew thickly around there would provide adequate shade (They still weren't used to so much sun yet. They had a cold and stark Winter that year). She settled herself down on a patch of lush, dark green grass that made up about 80 of the training grounds. ( The other 20 was made up of leaves and dried out plants)After she was settled she pulled out a scroll and motioned for Sai and Naruto to have a look at it."This is a schedule for our training session." she started, looking up challengingly at Naruto. Sai nodded and Naruto followed after a moments hesitation. "First we will all train together on taijustu, second we will move onto genjutsu, then we will finish up with ninjutsu. Any questions?" She asked, directed mainly at Naruto, who shook his head.  
"Good now let's get started." She heaved herself up and tucked the scroll securely at her waist. 

-------------

It was getting late by the time they finished. The sun was low in the sky, turning the leaves of the trees a deep maroon and making the grass look dark and dreary. "I have the late shift. You deal with Naruto." She sighed, kicking dirt in Naruto's direction. He had used to much chakra and had passed out as soon as they had finished. Sai stood there for a moment, contemplating how to react. "Fine." He said flatly, picking up Naruto and heaving him on his back. "Sayonara!" They called in unison, heading their different ways to get where they were going. 'What do I do?' Sai contemplated, standing in the middle of the road wondering if he should go to Naruto's house. 'I don't think I could get him home AND inside..but if I bring him to my home..he will yell and call me a "pervert" and start being loud...' He sighed and turned towards his house, hoping for the best.  
He got home and set Naruto gently on the porch as he fished for his keys. Soon he found them and unlocked the door shoving it open and picking Naruto up again. It was only when he had closed the door behind himself that he realized how generic his home would seem, everything was either grey or black.  
First was the living room, a large grey couch with black coushions, black drapes, a black coffee table, a small grey chair, a tv, and grey carpeting. Next came the kitchen, black appliances with grey accents, grey plates and dishes, drapes matching that of the living room, and black and grey tiles. This was the first time he had realized the limited use of color scheme.  
He walked into the bedroom and laid Naruto in the bed. "What to do, what to do..." He sighed, grabbing a pair of boxers from the dresser on the far side of the room and went to go to change in the bathroom.  
Naruto stirred in his sleep but soon relaxed between the warm, linen sheets. He started dreaming... 

A cry rang out from somewhere deep in the black forest. Naruto looked around in fear, trying to see the tops of the large, thick, fir trees.  
The cry rang out again. Naruto turned his attention to the general direction of the sound and started hurrying to find the source.  
As he traveled through the trees they seemed to be resonating with orange chakra, burning his flesh each time he landed on a branch. He screamed out in pain and almost as if in reply the cry from early resounded, causing him to make a dime-turn, heading deeper into the forest.  
Soon he felt a weird presence, it was familiar. He stopped dead in his tracks. he was at the edge of a clearing and through the darkness he could make out the silhouette of three people and some kind of large animal.  
He jumped down from the tree and landing around 20 feet into the clearing. His breath caught in his throat. He knew one of the people...and the animal...  
"Kyuubi..." Naruto growled. Glaring straight at the Kyuubi.  
It turned around and looked at him, it seemed to be sneering...something here felt very wrong to Naruto.  
"Well hello there." It growled back, lifting itself off the pitch-black forest floor and onto all fours.  
"You were the one screaming..?" Naruto asked.  
"No." The Kyuubi answered turning to one of the two people who were laying on the ground, the third person, Sasuke, was standing off to the side, staring at Naruto.  
"Who is that!?" Naruto asked. Angry at the Kyuubi.  
"The war has begun"  
"Who is it!?"  
"The war Naruto"  
"Who?!" Naruto shouted, then everything went black... 

Naruto awoke screaming "WHO?!", bolting upright. Sai ran into the room in his boxers,  
"What's wrong?" He said blankly, he then thought about it and put a worried face on.  
Naruto looked around, shocked and appaled.  
"WHAT...THE...FUCK...WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY AM I IN YOUR BED?! WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR BOXERS?! WHAT THE FUCK?!".  
Sai covered his ears, "Quit catterwalling!" He shouted.  
Naruto stopped, his sides heaving and sweat on his face.  
"You passed out during training. I couldn't take you home. Plus, look! You're still fully clothed." He explained cooly  
Naruto got up to leave and Sai tackled him and pinned him to the bed.  
"You can't go. You need to rest your body!" He almost shouted.  
"No!"  
"Yes!" They argued.  
After about 5 minutes that way Naruto gave up and turned his head away. Sai got off of him and stood by the bed. After a moment he started to crawl underneath the sheets and laid next to Naruto.  
"What are you doing?!" Naruto shouted  
"Going to bed.Don't even try to argue because this is how it's going to be." He mumbled settling into the soft sheets.  
"Pervert..." Naruto grumbled settling into Sai's back.  
And soon, they were both sleeping peacefully.

Naruto dreamt of the meal Sakura had promised him...


	2. Chapter 2

Do not steal! Do not redistribute! 

RATING:M (For coarse language and future adult themes!) 

Description: The new team 7 wait for Sasukes return which they are expecting after he defeats Itachi. While they wait they train and tensions are high as everyone is tense about the threat of akatski and Sasukes return. Pairings: NaruSai, SasuNaru, InoSaku. 

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters! That right belongs to the wonderful Kishimito Masashi! I'm just "raping" them for awhile! 

Author's comments: the use of name suffixes won't be changed and I still use some words that are in japanese.  
Baka- stupid or idiot.  
Gomenasai-A polite way of saying "I'm sorry".  
Warning: Yaoi (boyxboy), angst, OOCness, Violence, Possible Yuri (girlxgirl), etc. If you don't like it don't read it! Don't complain!  
-----------------------------  
Chapter two  
-----------------------------

Naruto slowly fluttered his eyes, groaning as the light shined in his dialated eyes as it filtered through the grey drapes...wait...Naruto's room doesn't have grey drapes!! Naruto jolted upright, not remembering the events of the previous afternoon. He looked around and then realized Sai was quietly sleeping next to him, he looked angelic laying between the soft black sheets, his sides slightly rising and falling as he breathed, his black hair resting on his face, making him look even more adorable.  
Naruto shook the image out of his mind. He got up off of the bed and almost collapsed as every muscle in his body screamed out in protest. He slowly regained his composure and sluggishly walked out into the hall to find the bathroom. He wanted to go take a shower to wash the remnants of dust and foliage that clung to his hair and face.  
He opened the door to the closest room. He slowly stepped in and found himself surrounded by paintings. Suddenly a voice came from behind Naruto, "Naruto.." Sai muttered.  
Naruto jumped at the sound and turned around, "don't sneek up on me like that!" Naruto yelled, poking Sai in the chest.  
"I didn't. You just need work on your detecting skills." He commented slyly, yawning and rubbing his eyes.  
"But Naruto, see that painting by the window?" He asked pointing towards the window.  
Naruto turned back around and scanned the cluttered room until his eyes rested on a painting, settled on a canvas next to the window. It seemed to be a painting of Sai joining up with a group of Naruto and the rest of team seven.  
"Yea..." Naruto mumbled  
"See the title?"  
Naruto noticed the smalll scroll nestled at the bottom of the painting.  
"Friends..." He replied  
"That's the first painting I ever named...it represents the begining of the relationship I have with you all...and it marks the beginning of when you started to help me regain my emotions.." He genuinly smiled and turned to leave. "I'm going to go make breakfast." He mumbled as he stepped out into the hall and made his way to the kitchen.

Naruto stood there for awhile he felt warm and shakey. He liked the feeling. Soon he realized where he was. He stepped out into the hall and continued his search for the bathroom, luckily the next try turned out to be a success.  
He stepped into the well designed bathroom. He admired the silverish-grey stand-alone sink, the matching tub, the grey and black tiles, the peppered grey walls, and the drapes that seemed to hang in every room of the house.  
He sighed as he slowly removed his clothing, shaking each thing as he removed it. As soon as everything was off and folded so he could put them back on afterwards, he turned the shower on and stepped inside. 

Sai took out a package of bacon, some eggs, a fresh fish he had bought yesterday before practice, and some rice.  
"I think this should do..." He mumbled, greasing the pan and setting it onto the stove. He set the bacon in the pan and avoided most of the hot oil that popped as it met with the bacon. Soon Naruto finished and dressed hurriedly, he was hungry and could smell the food Sai was cooking. He finished and made it to the kitchen just in time for Sai to set the plate infront of him.  
"Is this good?" He asked worriedly, cleaning the grease from his hands onto an old dishtowel.  
"Its delicious!" Naruto chirped, almost choking on the food as he inhaled it. Sai smiled and grabbed a plate. Naruto took a breather as Sai sat next to him at the counter/island. 

"You realy like it?" He asked taking a small bite of his fish.  
"I'm considering coming over more often just to have you cook for me!" He laughed, setting his fork on his empty plate.  
"Your finished already?!" Sai exclaimed staring at Naruto in astonishment.  
"It was good!" Naruto beamed. His dopey smile plastered on his face and his hair spikey and cute. Sai gulped.  
"Jeez..." Sai blushed turning around and handing Naruto his plate over his shoulder.  
"I'm not hungry.." He mumbled hiding the small blush that had crept over his entire face.  
"Really...?" Naruto asked, not believing Sai.  
"Yes." Sai answered, dropping the plate infront of him and getting up to take Naruto's plate and wash it.  
"Thanks Sai!" Naruto exclaimed hugging Sai. Sai smiled and patted Naruto on the head.  
"Your welcome 'Sunshine'" he smiled. Naruto blushed furiously.  
"Sunshine...?" He asked, leaning back to look Sai in the face. Sai smiled.  
"Yes. You are like the sunshine. Bright, radiating, and you always make people happy. I love to bask in the rays of the sunshine, as do a lot of people. And its the same with being around you. You are 'Sunshine'."  
Naruto burrowed his face into Sai's vest.

"I know you may not know much about social stuff...but that's something you usually wouldn't say to someone who is just a friend...and another guy..." He mumbled into Sai's vest.  
"I don't care." He stated blatently. "If people don't like the things I say to you. They don't matter. Those people aren't worth my time. I don't want to learn ANYTHING from those kind of people." He smiled ruffling Naruto's mop of golden hair.  
Naruto parted from Sai and sat down to eat, avoiding looking at him. Sai laughed to himself and started at the dishes, enjoying the smell of the lemon-scented soap he hadn't gotten to use yet.  
After they were both finished with eating and washing they cleaned up. Sai took a shower and Naruto decided he would look through Sai's paintings as he waited. Most of them were of animals, some were of scenery like an ocean or a river, and some were of the residents of Konoha.

Soon Sai came out and they both left to go train in the forest again. They walked once again down the long, dusty, sun-baked road, Naruto groaned at the misery it was causing him and Sai tried unsuccesfull at guarding himself from the sun with his arm. Soon they spotted Sakura standing under a large sycamore tree also trying to avoid the evil sun. She noticed them aproaching and waved.  
"Hey guys I'm sorry but I have to go!" She laughed, rubbing the back of her neck in embarassment, "Tsunade is forcing me to work double shifts because we have some injured gennin from this year's chuunin exams." She sighed and waved to Sai and Naruto as she walked of down the dusty road.Sai sighed as he knew Naruto was gonna start complaining. "Stupid old hag! Stealing Sakura from us!" He started, Sai laughed, he was almost too predictable.Naruto was about to start complaining again when Sai's lips brushed against his. Naruto turned a bright crimson as Sai pulled away. "W-what was that for?" Naruto stuttered, putting his fingers on his lips.  
"I had to quiet your complaining somehow." He smiled, genuinly.  
"Well you didn't have to do it that way!" Naruto yelled, chasing after Sai who had started walking again. 

Soon they made it to the training grounds and settled each under their own tree. Naruto sighed and started picking up the dry pine needles that littered the ground, breaking them into smaller and smaller pieces. Sai watched him intently, intrigued by his way of relieving boredom. Naruto looked up and saw Sai eyeing him intently. "What?" He asked moodily, the heat seemed to boil his blood even though the thick pines guarded against the harsh rays of the summer sun. 

"Are there other ways of relieving boredom?" Sai asked, "I only really know of simple, obvious things." 

Naruto looked at him, "there are ways to relieve almost any feelings you encounter. ALMOST." He said, he knew nothing could relieve the pain of a broken heart, make the pain less, yes, but relieve it? No. At least...not that he knew of. 

"What about frustration?" Sai asked, he decided they might as well just talk since they couldn't train without Sakura leading them. 

"You could always punch things, or maybe go for a swim in the closest river." Naruto sighed, laying back onto the hard, dry ground. 

"How about anger?" 

"Same thing." 

"Happiness?" 

"You could run around, hug people, laugh, do fun things."

"Sadness?" 

Naruto remained silent for awhile, he dealt with his sadness in some very odd ways. "Umm...cry...and I guess you could tell people how you feel.." He mumble, turning onto his stomache and burying his face in his arms. Sai got up and walked over to Naruto, laying down next to him looking up into the trees. "Hey Naruto, you live alone in a small apartment right?"  
"Yeah...so?" He asked moodily.  
"You're welcome to stay with me. My apartment has an extra bedroom." He offered, resting his arms crossed under his head.  
"W-what!?" Naruto exclaimed, sitting up to look at Sai.  
"You heard me." He smirked, tilting his head to look at the flabberghasted Naruto.  
"I'm fine!" Naruto grumbled, laying back onto his side facing away from Sai, "but I will come over for lunch today."  
Sai chuckled. "Why don't we go out for ramen then popsicles?" He asked.  
Naruto gasped and jumped up. "Let's go!" He shouted, pulling Sai across the large clearing.  
They walked down the streets until they came to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Naruto ran inside and seated himself at the front counter. Sai followed after him and sat down. "Your treat!" Naruto beamed, looking over at Sai who nodded.  
Soon one of the girls that worked there came up to get their order. "Miso ramen!" Naruto smiled, "Same." Sai answered and settled into his seat. 

Soon their bowls were brought to them. Before they left Naruto had finished 6 bowls and Sai one. They walked down the street until they found an icecream vendor.  
"Two popsicles, one cherry and one..." Sai looked over to Naruto, "Orange." Naruto smiled. They were handed their popsicles and sat down on the sidewalk.  
Soon Naruto looked over at Sai. He almost choked as he saw Sai shove the whole popsickle innocently down his throat and pull it out. Sai felt Naruto's eyed boring holes into him, he looked over his shoulder to see a drooling Naruto.  
"Naruto...?" Sai asked, looking worriedly at the blonde.  
"Huh?" Naruto muttered, still stuck in fantasies of Sai in his bed.  
"Naruto your drooling...do you have a brain freeze?" Sai asked staring at Naruto.  
"Huh? ..oh NO! I'm fine really! I was just...um...yeah...I had a brain freeze!" He stumbled, shaking the fantasies from his mind.  
Sai shrugged and plunged the popsickle once again, down his throat, until only the stick stuck out from his mouth. Naruto gasped and tuned his back to Sai. 'Damnit Sai! Why do you have to be so sexy!' Naruto cried in his mind. 'Wait...WHAT?! No way am I thinking of a guy that way! AND A TEAMATE!'  
Soon they finished and started walking down the street in comfortable silence. "Well here is where we part ways." Sai sighed as they came to a cross-road.  
"Yeah..." Naruto mumbled.  
"I'll see you later!" Sai smiled and waved, heading off towards his house.  
"Yeah...later..." Naruto mumbled, turning left to go to his home.  
Soon Naruto made it home and went inside. He walked through the tan living room and down the hall to his bedroom. He walked inside and settled himself onto his bed and went to sleep.

Naruto stood in the dark forest. The trees still resonating with the orange chakra that threatened to grab him and burn his flesh off. The same scream once again sounded and Naruto ran through the forest at almost superhuman speed.  
Soon he found his way to the same clearing as last time. Once again he was greeted by the kyuubi, Sasuke, and a two people lying onto the ground. "Hello kit.." Kyuubi smiled, turning to Naruto with bloodlust in its eyes.  
"Who...?" Naruto growled, pointing to the people on the ground, "who are they?!" He yelled.  
"Your past." Kyuubi growled, sitting onto the cold, dark grass.  
"W-what?"  
"A war has started. One fought between your destinys." It growled.  
"W-what?"Naruto repeated, his feet seemingly glued to the ground.  
"Well, you were supposed to die at the valley of the end. But for some reason Sasuke decided not to follow his brother's footsteps and he didn't kill you." With this kyuubi glared over at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged and looked away.  
"I...I don't get it..." Naruto stumbled  
"Because your first destiny was..umm...changed..your new destiny is a little skewed...plus there is the war for your future.. A war of love, pain, trust, mistrust, hate, blood, and fears. Hopefuly it will end in happiness for you kit. Only then will you know your past and your future."  
Naruto suddenly felt like he was falling of a ledge and he tumbled into darkness.He screamed as he bolted upright, breaking out in a cold sweat. He slowly gathered himself and reached for the phone on his nightstand and dialed Sai's number.  
"Y...yes?" He heard Sai yawn.  
"Sai its Naruto."  
"What's wrong?!" He almost screamed worriedly.  
"I...I keep having nightmares...can you come over?" He asked quietly.  
"Of course 'Sunshine'"  
Naruto hung up and lay back on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Not five minuites later a knock came at his window. He walked over to the window as Sai jumped in and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace.  
"Thanks Sai.." Naruto held back tears as he buried his face into Sai's chest.  
"Of course Sunshine." He smiled, lifting up Naruto and laying him under the canary yellow sheets of Naruto's bed. Naruto settled himself and Sai climbed in next to him, nuzzling up to him and laying one of his arms across Naruto.  
Soon Naruto drifted off to sleep, dreaming of giant bowls of ramen.


	3. Chapter 3

RAINBOW.LOVE: Hey everyone! I have a guest today!

This is Ke-

Emolovemustbegreat: Hey I'm Kelsey!

RAINBOW.LOVE: Thanks Kelsey... glares

Emolovemustbegreat: You are very welcome! Pocky? offers pocky

RAINBOW.LOVE: That's my pocky! How did you get into my pocky vault!?

How'd you know the code?!

Emolovemustbegreat: I guessed. And of course it was Itachi's birthday!

lets out an exaggerated sigh

RAINBOW.LOVE: Stabs Kelsey with a shuriken On with the story!

Emolovemustbegreat: bleeding...dieing...dead

A/N: This chapter is a little more serious, don't worry, more funny things will happen later! I just have to have a few more serious chapters or else there wouldn't be conflict, therefore no plot:P Please don't kill me! cowers in fear Please read and review!

Author: RAINBOW.LOVE

Rating: M

Warning: Rape, YAOI, Yuri, Lemons, Violence, adult themes, coarse language, OOCness, Possible Mpreg, etc.

Pairings: NaruSai, NaruSasu, Possibly Itasasu, itasai, itanaru, SakuIno, KibaHina, and more:D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Sakura would die, Sai would be with either Sasuke or Naruto, and I would know the Fourth's last name!!! D:

Here is how it works...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

Naruto slowly awoke, stretching his arms above his head. He realized the air on the outside of the bed was a lot colder than that between him and Sai so he pulled his arms back under the blankets and scooted closer to Sai, resting his face in Sai's back. Sai flipped over and looked at the surprised blonde with a blank face. "Umm...hi Sai...good morning..." Naruto muttered, flushing with embarassment. "Morning 'Sunshine'." Sai smiled "Thanks for coming over last night...Do you have to call me that?" Sai just smiled and pulled Naruto into a tight embrace. It was then Naruto realized Sai had run over, at about 1:00 in the morning, in his boxers. Naruto blushed furiously and tried to think of other things. 'Why would I be embarassed? Why am I being so self concious? Who cares? Its just Sai!' Naruto thought to himself.

Soon Naruto was hungry and wriggled free of Sai's arms. Sai made a small noise of displeasure and looked at Naruto who was now standing at the bedside. "What do you want for breakfast?" Naruto sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and looking Sai in the eyes. "Umm...pancakes?" Sai asked, looking somewhat confuzed and concerned. Naruto headed down the hall and worked his way to the kitchen. After Naruto was finished Sai seated himself at the bar counter and rested his head on his laced-together hands.

"Naruto..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have a pair of clothes for me to wear?"

Naruto thought about it a moment then set a stack if warm, buttermilk pancakes, syrup, butter and a knife and fork, infront of Sai. "I'll look after we eat." Naruto chirped, sitting down next to Sai, stealing some of his pancakes, and placing them onto his plate. Sai cut up his pancakes and started eating as he watched Naruto as he pured massive ammounts of syrup on his now buttered pancakes, and inhaling them. Sai chuckled lightly and finished eating as Naruto finished washing his plate. Naruto reached out to take Sai's empty plate as Sai moved it out of Naruto's range and shot him a glance. "I'll wash, you look for clothes."

Naruto sighed and headed towards his bedroom. He wasn't sure if he had any clothing that would fit Sai. He walked over to his closet and started rummaging through the clothes that hung from the hangers and then the clothes that were piled on the floor of the closet. Soon he found a tight black wifebeater, he pulled it to himselfand nodded his approval, he figured it would fit Sai. Naruto threw the shirt onto his bed and returned to his rummaging. He found a pair of tight black jeans, a pair of black pinstripe converse, and a black and white checkered belt. Naruto was surprised to find these clothes in here, he expected everything was orange since he only wore that color. He grabbed a pair of ankle-length black socks and a pair of black boxers from his dresser drawer and gathered everything into the bathroom. Naruto set everything onto the granite counter-top and headed out of the bathroom. He entered his room and stared at Sai who was sitting on the edge of Naruto's bed in his grey boxers. He admired his lean body, defined muscles, and the softness that seemed to radiate from him.

"Your clothes are in the bathroom. Take a shower and get dressed." Naruto instructed, pointing a finger in the direction of the bathroom. Sai got up off of the bed and gave Naruto a hug on his way to the shower. As soon as Naruto heard the bathroom door close he threw himself on his bed and sighed. 'Why does he need to be so socialy retarted? Doesn't he get that its "wrong" to act that way towards another boy? And a teamate?'

The moment Naruto started feeling sleep creap its way into his mind he was startled out of it by a warm, steamy grasp on his shoulder. Naruto jumped alittle and turned his head to look up at the culprit. Sai smiled and layed down next to the blonde. Naruto relaxed as the heat that radiated from the raven haired boy was sucked up by his body, making his muscles warm and relaxed.

"Hey Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"We don't have to train today correct?"

"Hai."

"Would you go to the fair with me? Like a date?" Sai smiled, he had

read in a book once that a lot of people extremely enjoyed fairs, and

that they usualy woukd go on "dates" to them.

"A d-date?"

"Yep."

"Umm...Sai...dates are usualy between a guy and a girl..."

"So? Keyword, USUALY."

"There's a fair going on?" Naruto asked, attempting to change the

subject.

"Hai, in a neighboring village."

"Ok..." Naruto sighed, rolling on his side to look at Sai.

Sai followed suit and also turned to look into Naruto's Cerulean eyes. "So...What are you going to wear?" Sai asked slyly. Naruto realized he was still in his boxers and turned a bright red. "I'll find something..." Naruto mumbled, hopping over Sai and off of the bed and walking over to the closet. Sai watched as Naruto threw clothes all around the room with grunts of dissaproval. Soon he found an outfit that satisfied his tastes, and went to the bathroom to change. Sai got up off the bed as Naruto came out of the bathroom. He was weraing a white, tight, t-shirt with the spectrum of neon colors splattered on it here and there and the Konoha symbol in the middle. He wore tight, skinny-leg, blue jeans, and a pair of white addidas. Sai was surprised Naruto had an outfit that wasn't orange, none-the-less two.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Sai mumbled, Naruto was looking really good...

On the way they stopped by Sai's house to get his money and continued on their way. They traveled through the dense forest and tried to avoid the sun as much as possible. As the sun was high in the sky they made it to a lively village bustling with people. They slowley made their way down the street, playing ames, buying souviniers, and chatting with the locals who kept asking if they were a couple. Sai would answer yes, thinking, 'A couple is two things, so yes, me and Naruto ARE a couple. Why do they keep asking? Isn't it easy to see?'. Then Naruto would say no and Sai would get confused.

Soon Sai heard Naruto's stomach demanding food so they headed to the part of the fair were food was sold. Naruto ordered 5 bowls of miso ramen and Sai ordered some fries and a chocolate shake. They sat down at a large wooden bench in a large field filled with people at other benches.

"Thanks Sai!" Naruto chirped between mouthfulls of ramen.

"Its no problem 'Sunshine'" Sai smiled.

"Quit with that!" Naruto blushed, almost choking on ramen.

"Why? It's cute, non-insaulting, and it fits you. It's perfect."

"Not many people like the idea of two guys being a couple and your

giving them that idea!"

"So? Like I said, I don't care what those kind of people think."

Naruto sat silently finishing his 5th bowl of ramen. Naruto finished and both him and Sai got up and started heading in the direction of their village. They glided through the forest quietly and swiftly, not making a single sound or making a single branch snap.

Suddenly Sai whipped around and tckled Naruto to the ground, clamping a hand on his mouth as they hit the hard ground. "Mmf! Mflgrfftme!" Naruto's yelling was muffled by Sai's hand. Naruto suddenlt noticed 3 kunai had silently lodged themselves into the tree branch he had been on. "We have been followed since we were at the fair." Sai whispered into Naruto's ear as he laid ontop of him. Naruto felt a tingle run down his spine as he felt the warm breath on his neck and Sai's weight on his thighs. "Mask your chakra!" Sai hissed. Naruto nodded and did as he was told. Soon they could hear the slight movement of branches as the enemy neared them. Sai got off of Naruto and pulled out a scroll, a bottle of ink, and a paintbrush. Naruto watched as Sai quickly and smoothly ran the brush across the scroll, resulting in a picture of mice. "Ninpou Giga!" he recited quietly, making the correct handsigns and creating about 30 mice. They moved quickly in the direction of the aproaching enemy and dissapeared into the dense foliage. Sai closed his eyes and crouched down on the dark green leaves and pine needles that coated the forest floor. "They're about a half a mile away, they had sent a shadow clone to attack but its gone." Naruto nodded in understanding and Sai released his jutsu. They got up and headed for the nearest clearing quickly. It was a good thing they were close to Konoha now and new the territory.

They made it there swiftly and turned around to face their persuers. Shortly after two people stepped out of the cover of the trees. One man had black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He had weird markings that looked to be wrinkles under each blood red eye. The other man had blue skin, he had small black eyes and what looked to be gills. And on top of that blue hair. In all, he looked like a shark. "Naruto-kun..." The black-haired man smirked from behind the black cloak with red clouds that they both wore. "Itachi." Naruto growled. 'We can't fight them alone! We'll die! We've got to retreat!' Sai worried internaly, keeping a calm exterior.

"You'll be coming with us now Naruto-kun." Itachi spoke smoothly.

"Like hell I will!" Naruto yelled, red chakra slowley seething out of him and forming a tail and ears.

"No Naruto!" Sai shouted, grabbing Naruto and turning to run as he was cut off by Itachi.

"Where are you going?"

Sai made the mistake of looking Itachi in the words nobody ever wants to hear, "mangekyou sharingan..." Time seemed to stop and the world around him started to fluctuate as it turned black and red. Everything grew darker and Sai felt unable to move. He looked up to find clasps on his wrists and ankles holding him to a giant cross. "It was foolish to interfere with us getting Naruto-kun." Itachi smirked, causing Sai to snap his head around and glare at him. "Leave Naruto alone!" Sai shouted, earning a stab in the thigh from the katana Itachi held in his hand. Sai screamed out in pain, fueling Itachi and earning him more stabs in the arms, legs, stomach, and right shoulder. 72 hours of pure hell passed and Sai was release from the jutsu.

Naruto gasped as Sai fell onto his side on the ground, gasping for air desperatly.

"What did you do?!" Naruto screamed at the stoic Itachi.

"He interfered." Itachi answered cooly, glancing down at the gasping Sai.

"Run!" Sai gasped, grabbing Naruto's ankle.

"I won't leave you!"

Sai slowley stood and glared over at Naruto, still fighting for air.

"GO." He pleaded.

Naruto looked back and forth between Itachi and Sai. After a moments contemplation Naruto nodded and dashed off and Sai stopped Itachi from following. "Oh no he doesn't." Kisame laughed, running after Naruto. As soon as he reached the edge of the clearing he was grabbed by the arms by two giant monster-like wolves made of an ink-like substance. Kisame glared over at Sai who was on the ground with a paintbrush and scroll intfront of him. "Its ok kisame. I think the boss will be pleases enough with this one." Itachi sneered. Sai turned his attention quickly to Itachi as a strong arm collided with the side of his head, sending him skidding across the clearing where he hit against a tree and passed out.

I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I+I

1 I own a pair of pinstripe converse:D I drew rainbows on the canvas

and I have rainbow shoelaces!

2 Is that right? Ninpou giga?

RAINBOW.LOVE: Well there is chapter 3!

Emolovemustbegreat: Thanks Tsunade for bringing me back to life!

RAINBOW.LOVE: Which makes you... A ZOMBIE!

Emolovemustbegreat: Cool!

RAINBOW.LOVE: Lucky... All well!

Emolovemustbegreat: Who are you going to have as a guest next time?

RAINBOW.LOVE: hmm... I have someone in mind...

Emolovemustbegreat: hmm... Sounds fair.. BRAINS!!! Attacks

RAINBOW.LOVE

RAINBOW.LOVE: gaaaahhh!!! Review please!

A/N: Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. I'm

always open to suggestioons for the next chapter! Reviews make me

happy!


End file.
